


Pioneers

by TannerWuuut



Series: This Is An Adventure (prompts) [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, and i gave lexa a problem with speaking multiple languages cuz i have that problem, dog walking fluff, i love rain dont hate, proposal fluff, rainy day fluff, sphynx is a doberman mix, sue meeeeee jk dont
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TannerWuuut/pseuds/TannerWuuut
Summary: prompt from anon: dog walking in the light rain with clexa and possilbe proposal!! thnks!i LOVE RAIN PROMPTS I just love rain y'all it's ridiculous i gotta stopenjoy!





	Pioneers

The soft pattering sound of the rain hitting the umbrella was all that I could hear, well other than Lexa and I’s footfalls on the sodden ground. The walk started out simple enough, taking Sphynx for her daily walk before the rain trapped us inside and effectively making the poor dog grow restless.

 

But nature had turned against us and once we hit the end of our hidden driveway, the light rain started.

 

I was ready to turn back and wait, the canopy of leaves would protect us on our way back, but Lexa had other ideas as she produced a large see through umbrella with a wide grin on her face.

 

And that’s how we ended up walking further in the rain, Sphynx walking leisurely beside us. The quietness around us was all too new as I was used to the bustle of people around me, people walking everywhere beside me, cramped coffee shops, loud bookstores and art galleries, full restaurants, and backed up traffic ways. But visiting Lexa gave me the much needed freedom and fresh air.

 

“How’s Abby? The hospital treating her well?”

 

Nodding, I latched onto her arm and gave her coat covered shoulder a small bite; which got a small giggle out of her.

 

“Yeah, they’re giving her a hell of a workload. I can’t say I’m jealous, ER work is hell.” A shudder ran down my back as I remembered the horror I went through. It was satisfying work, but completely outlandish for me. It takes a certain person to deal with that kind of stress, and that person wasn’t me. I’d rather create chaos than sift through it.

 

“Rewarding though, yea? She a modern day saviour to most people.” Her accent shone through on those words, spreading warmth down my chest as I repeated her words in my head.

 

“Yes, truly. It’s quite amazing what she has accomplished.”

 

Lexa wiggled loose the arm I held captive, just to wrap it around my shoulders as she slowed the walk down, “Just as what you’ve accomplished, you Griffin women are extra-ordinary.”

 

I couldn’t help the laugh that erupted out of me at her pronunciation of extraordinary. “Babe, the word is fluid, not extra and ordinary combined.” She frowned at me before sticking her tongue out.

 

“You know what I mean, my mind doesn’t keep up with my mouth sometimes.”

 

“Oh I know, miss I-Know-Multiple-Languages-But-English-Is-Hard.”

 

“It is! You speak my language for a day and see how you fair.”

 

Shaking my head as I laughed at her, she continued to grumble under her breath at me in Trigedasleng. I caught a couple of words but otherwise everything said was unknown to me.

 

She stopped abruptly and clicked her tongue twice, looking down at Sphynx and nodding at the thin tree line.

 

The dog took off eagerly and barked at whatever caught Lexa’s attention.

 

“Squirrel.”

 

She had vaguely said with a casual shrug at my confused look. My eyes widen in surprise but I still laughed loudly at her. 

 

“Seriously, Lex? A squirrel?” Letting out another peal of laughter, “What am I going to do with you?” Turning in her embrace, I stood on my tiptoes and pressed my lips to hers softly. She hardened the kiss by tugging me closer and grabbing the back of my neck. The umbrella threatened to fall out of her hands as the both of us got carried away into the kiss and a particular small gust of wind came from behind her.

 

She pulled back and looked dazed as grinned at me.

 

“Maybe marry me.”


End file.
